Naruto: Halloween Bash
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: It's Halloween once more. Who will Naruto go as? Who's teaming up with him? Is there a winner for the contest? Will Sakura finally accept Naruto's invitation? R&R Please! Other pairings: LeeTen, Ino/Chouji. Fluff: Anko/Iruka, Moegi/Konohamaru/Hanabi.


YO! Guys, sudden inspiration for this one-shot came up while reading a past Halloween fic. Ending may surprise you. Also, takes place some time in Shippuuden, or Hurricane Chronicles. After Time Skip is basically what I mean.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from anything, just my OCs.

(Story Begin)

It was that time again; it always came exactly three weeks after Naruto's Birthday. Halloween, and everyone in the village was getting ready with their costumes, even the Suna Siblings were joining in this year. Everyone that is, except for Naruto. Being the knuckleheaded Ninja that is known by all, he couldn't find the right costume for the Halloween Bash in Konoha. The only good thing about this was, he wasn't the only one that couldn't find a costume. Anko, Konohamaru, Tenten, and even Ino couldn't find the right costumes to wear to the party.

* * *

"You better get a move on, Naruto," said Shikamaru, the resident brain of the Konoha Eleven, "Halloween's Tomorrow. You're going to be the only one without a costume."

Shikamaru was going as Leon from the Final Fantasy series, it was the only time he would let his hair out of his inherited spiked ponytail.

"I know that, Shikamaru, but I just can't find the right one," replied Naruto, sighing, "But I will find one! Believe it."

"You know that catch phrase is such a drag, right?"

"It's mine either way, just like 'such a drag' is yours."

"Look, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I think I know a store that might have a good selection to help you," sighed Shikamaru, writing down the name and address of the store.

"Thanks man, see you tomorrow," said Naruto, rushing off.

"Such a drag," sighed Shikamaru, before giving off a small smirk, "But he's the future Hokage, it's hard to stay down with him around."

He smirked a bit before returning home, planning on working on about 250 more combat strategies before going to bed.

* * *

"Come on Ino-Pig, I thought you said you had a great costume for tomorrow," said Sakura.

"Well I thought I would have one by now, Forehead!" countered Ino.

While they both mended their friendship with each other, the little jabs every now and then were a reminder of what they nearly lost, but regained: their friendship.

"I'm not sure if I should help you, there IS that contest remember?"

"But you said you would never win by default!!"

"I'm just kidding, here's a place I found on my way home one day. It has a great selection from what I saw, but I already had my costume picked out."

True enough, Sakura was going as Kairi, from the Kingdom Heart series, she even dyed her hair a bit darker pink to match.

"Thanks Sakura, you're the best," said Ino, giving her friend a hug before rushing off.

* * *

Anko, being the resident snake lady, wasn't offered any help finding her costume, but she knew where to look this late in the search. When she entered the shop, she found Konohamaru, Naruto, Tenten, and even Ino looking about in the shop.

"What brings you guys here?" asked Anko.

"Same as you, I suspect," replied Tenten, looking around the Digimon section. She thought about going as Mimi, but eventually decided against it, considering how many fans base her off an airhead and what not.

(AN1)

Naruto was searching through the Sailor Moon Section, wondering how he could pull off a BLONDE Tuxedo Mask when it hit him.

"Guys, I know the perfect team costume for all of us!!" shouted Naruto, getting their attention.

When the other four reached his position and looked to where he was pointing.

"NO WAY!!" shouted Konohamaru, "Do you know how EMBARRASSING that would be!"

"This is a costume party, no one would really recognize you, would they?" replied Naruto.

"Well, a few would," said Konohamaru, thinking it over.

"Do you know how ruined my rep would be?" demanded Anko.

"Not to mention who would be after me, seeing me in _that_!!" retorted Tenten.

"I like it," said Ino.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Konohamaru.

"It's the perfect practical joke, and anyone that knows its us wouldn't dare say anything. Not after the string of pranks I plan on pulling on them for blabbing."

"You are the master," replied Konohamaru, bowing to Naruto's superior pranking abilities.

"I know," laughed off Naruto, before taking the five costumes off the rack, "Take these and rent them out for the 2-day special. I've got one other thing I need to check out."

Naruto moved away from the group to continue his search. He soon found what he was looking for, and grinned.

"No one would be expecting this."

He took the second costume and rented it himself for the next two days. He couldn't help show off the biggest, most devious grin ever to show upon his face as he walked home. He was gonna have a great time at the party tomorrow.

* * *

It was time for the party and everyone was enjoying themselves. Even Gaara and his brother and sister were there. Kankarou was doing a great imitation of Sasori, the only puppet master greater than himself, other than the female elder of the Sand Village. Temari was a bit unexpected, deciding to turn her dirty blond hair into a neat and shiny blond, to compliment her choice of being Namine for the party. Even Gaara was dressed up, albeit as a mini Shukaku. He scared the heck out of some guests, while others just laughed at the irony of his decision.

After a while of partying, dancing, and other Halloween activities, Iruka walked up on stage, dressed as Brock from Pokemon, getting many laughs out of all the girls he attempted to flirt with, to fit the part.

"Now that everyone's here and settled in the partying mood. We are currently tallying all the votes for the singles costume contest, and will hold the Team Contest now before announcing the winner."

Soon, various groups of Civilians and Ninjas portrayed various groups, getting multiple levels of applause. There was a group portraying the Fire Emblem group, a Kingdom Hearts group (to which Sakura and Temari were apart of), a Power Rangers group (which Tsunade was apart of) and even a group of the Star Warriors from the Kirby series, with Chouji as Meta Knight, receiving an enormous applause in return. Soon, Iruka returned to the stage.

"Now, based on all the groups seen here, we will now decide the winner."

Sakura walked up on stage with the team name of the winners' group in hand, before the lights went out.

"How dare you decide a winner before our turn!!" shouted a female voice, one recognized by everyone there.

"That's right, everyone should have their fair turn, that's a rule of the contest and rules should be upheld," followed another female voice, this one holding a bit of anger with it.

A spotlight followed the sound to the source of the voices, only to find five very familiar women that no one didn't know from the famous show that was named for the leader of these characters. The five women jumped down onto the stage.

"In the name of Venus, I am Sailor Venus!" shouted 'Sailor Venus', posing in perfect position as the real Sailor Venus would.

"In the name of Jupiter, I am Sailor Jupitor!" followed 'Sailor Jupiter'.

"In the name of Mars, I am Sailor Mars!" said' Sailor Mars', who was the second person to speak.

"In the name of Mercury, I am Sailor Mercury!" continued 'Sailor Mercury'.

"And I am the Champion of Justice, sworn to defeat all evil! I am Sailor Moon, and in the Name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" finished 'Sailor Moon', finishing her proclamation in the same pose that Sailor Moon was so well known for.

The crowd was silent; looking on in awe at the five girls before them, before applause so loud, Zabuza and Haku could hear it from their graves in Wave.

* * *

"Haku, do you hear something?" asked Zabuza.

"I do," replied Haku, "Sounds like applause, but I can't tell the source."

"Okay, thanks. I thought it was just me," finished Zabuza.

* * *

"I think we have our winners," said Iruka/Brock, as the cheers died down, ripping up the envelope in his hands.

The Sailor Scouts gave one final salute to the crowd before jumping off, heading across the roofs to make their escape.

"Alright," said Iruka/Brock, "Now its time for the final tallies in on the single costume contest. Will the following finalist come up to the stage? First off, we have Gaara, the Kazekage, as the miniature Shukaku."

Applause!

"Next we have Tsunade, giving a great tribute to Rita Repulsa from the Original Power Ranger Series."

Greater applause!

"We also have Kiba, as Beast Boy from Teen Titans."

Applause and random Beast Boy fans cheering Kiba/Beast Boy on as he walked up on stage!

"Shikamaru, as Leon from the Final Fantasy series."

"Neji, as Ulrich from the Code Lyoko series."

"And finally," finished Iruka, before looking at the card funny, "'the guy dressed up like Yondaime Hokage'?"

The crowd grew silent as the spitting image of Yondaime himself walked up on stage.

"Um okay, this has never happened before in the history of Konoha's Halloween bash. We have the Legendary Yondaime Hokage up here, give him a big round of applause."

Deafening applause rang out through the audience, and the other finalists.

"We have our winner," said Iruka, receiving the envelope from Sakura once more.

"And our winner is…"

(AN2)

* * *

Soon the party started up again, with various drinking contests for the older people that preferred not to dance and dancing for everyone that preferred not to drink. Amidst the songs, Sakura found herself approached by 'Sailor Moon', who had returned with her fellow 'Scouts' for the dance off, and for 'Mercury', the drink off.

"May I have this dance," asked 'Sailor Moon', a smile across her face.

"How do I know you're not Naruto in disguise?" asked Sakura skeptically, "This isn't some stupid attempt to get me to go on a date with you, is it?"

"What are you talking about, Sakura," said 'Yondaime', walking up on the two, "I'm right here."

Sakura looked between 'Yondaime' and 'Sailor Moon'.

"But, I thought…" started Sakura, "You… her…"

"You actually thought I would stoop so low as to pretend to be a girl to get close to you, Sakura. Bad form," said Naruto, taking Sakura's hand and gentling pulling her up from her seat.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," apologized Sakura, "But yes, I would like to dance with you."

'Yondaime' and 'Kairi' walked out into the crowd and joined the slow dance that was starting up, leaving behind a grinning 'Sailor Moon'.

"I can't believe she's actually dancing with me," said 'Sailor Moon', before disappearing in a puff a smoke, the outfit disappeared along with her.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter was relaxing in Team 10's training zone to get away from the noise that had started to bug her. She still couldn't believe she just did that. Sure, it was cool being Sailor Jupiter, but to enter in a Team Contest with Naruto of all people, she remembered why she hung out with Rock Lee and Neji.

While she was relaxing, she sensed someone approaching her, courtesy of long training sessions. She turned and saw Rock Lee in a very good imitation of Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat. She couldn't help but giggle at Lee's choice of costume: it fitted him to a 'T' as a Martial Artist/Taijutsu-only Ninja. He even got his hair out of its 'Gai-Sensei' style to match Liu Kang's. Lee sat down next to Jupiter and smiled at her.

"What's with the grin?" asked Jupiter.

"Nothing, except that I'm happy you chose to wear that, Sailor Jupiter is my favorite out of all the scouts. Very youthful choice, if I say so myself," replied Rock Lee calmly.

(AN3)

Jupiter couldn't help but bust out laughing at Lee saying 'youthful' so calmly.

"Well, it was kinda last minute, and I couldn't really find anything else that suited me otherwise."

"It's perfect," replied Lee.

Both of them looked into each other's eyes, drowning out all the noise from the party. They soon closed in on each other and met in a small kiss. Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

Sailor Venus was sitting by herself, taking a break from all the dancing she did earlier, when she heard a voice.

"Fight me!!" said Chouji/Meta Knight, doing a perfect mimicry of the famed Star Warrior.

Venus chuckled and gave a small applause.

"How'd you manage to swing THAT costume, Chouji?" asked Venus.

"I was with some friends in this costume shop, and saw all of them in the 'Kirby' section. The Kirby costume was already rented out, so we went with the other Star Warriors," replied Chouji, sitting next to her, after putting away his fake Galaxia.

"Wow, I would say the same happened with me, but I'd be lying. I don't like lying about something like this."

"May I have this dance, Sailor Venus?" asked Meta Knight, getting up and offering her his hand.

"Why, I'd be delighted," replied Sailor Venus, and the two danced the rest of the night to the slow songs, embracing each other with nothing but compassion and love.

* * *

Sailor Mars was having a tough time staying out of everyone's sight, because everywhere she turned, she would be mobbed by guys asking her to dance. She then shushined to Ichiraku Ramen store, well enough away from the party so no one would notice her sneak away. She turned around to see Sailor Moon smirking at her.

"Oh go on and stand there, looking all smug," said Sailor Mars, "At least you can disappear when you want to. I have to stay like this until midnight!"

"So," said Sailor Moon, "Why not find someone to dance with to pass the time by?"

"Who do you think I've been trying to avoid!?"

"Why not ask Moegi? Or even Hanabi?" replied Sailor Moon, "I'm sure one of them would like to dance with you, Mars."

Sailor Mars blushed, considering 'she' had a hard time choosing between the two girls 'she' liked in 'her' year.

"It's not that simple," replied Mars, "If either of them find out I'm Mars, they'll kill me!"

"At least try," said Sailor Moon, jumping off into the distance.

"She(He)'s lucky she(he) only has Sakura to deal with," sighed Mars, before returning to the party, still thinking about whom to ask to the dance.

(AN4)

* * *

Mercury was receiving some curious stares at the bar while she was having her monthly sake night. She ignored them like she always did, besides knocking out any guy invading her space. When she left, she saw Iruka/Brock leaning against the opposite wall across the road from Mercury.

"About time you got out of there," said Brock.

"Oh stow it, it's not like you're any better," countered Mercury, slightly hiccupping due to indulging to have one glass too many in the Halloween spirit.

"At least I know to trust people that deserve trust," replied Iruka.

"Well, when I find one, I'll let you know, so you can make THAT announcement as well!"

"Are you sure you haven't already found one?" asked Iruka.

"Oh really? Wouldn't people talk?"

"Any less than they do already? No," replied Brock/Iruka, as he walked over to Mercury.

"Let's get you home so you won't take your hangover on some innocent academy student."

"Always about the kids, huh?"

"I'm a teacher. It's what teachers do."

"Remind me of this tomorrow, by using this keyword, otherwise I'll probably send you to the hospital," replied Mercury, before whispering the word into Iruka's ear.

"I'll be sure to remember that," replied Iruka, getting Mercury home.

* * *

The next morning found Sakura waking up in Naruto's arms, both fully clothed and under a blanket. She was about to pound him before remembering last night.

"Right, but it still doesn't explain who was portraying as Sailor Moon last night."

"That would be me," said Naruko, walking in from Naruto's bedroom with Sailor outfit in hand. A poof a smoke later revealed a Naruto Shadow Clone.

"I can't believe nobody other than you suspected anything."

"Well it just goes to show you who knows you and who doesn't," replied Sakura, "By the way, who were the others? I'm guessing Ino was Venus."

"Yep, Anko was Mercury and Tenten was Jupiter," said Naruto waking up, letting go of Sakura so they both could get up, "Mars is actually easier to guess when you think about it."

"But everyone I knew from the hospital and Academy were there, and I know for a fact none of them would dare to be a team with you, not that no one wouldn't, it's just that they had their costumes decided a week ago."

"Think," said Naruto clone, "Who else do you know that has dark hair that would team up with me on certain occasions?"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization, "You're kidding right? Konohamaru actually pulled off the Sexy Jutsu for that long?"

"He's been getting better," replied Naruto, walking into the kitchen to make breakfast, "I'm surprised you didn't flip out when 'Naruko' asked you to dance and knock 'her' out of existence."

"Well, let's just say 'she's' lucky Sailor Moon has a big fan base here in Konoha."

"Then I'm lucky I'm Yondaime's son, otherwise I would've never been able to pull off the Yondaime trick."

"Oh you," said Sakura, slapping Naruto in the arm lightly.

(Story End)

Well, there you have it.

AN1: No offense to Mimi, but she DOES receive less recognition than the other Digidestined at times.

AN2: The one who receives the most votes.

Gaara: Mini Shukaku

Tsunade: Rita Repulsa

Kiba: Beast Boy

Shikamaru: Leon

Neji: Ulrich

Naruto: Yondaime Hokage

AN3: I do NOT mean to claim this statement in ANY way, remember this is JUST a one-shot.

AN4: Again, it's your choice: Moegi, or Hanabi?

Tell me your reaction to my decision on any and all of the costume choices.

Hopefully this will get some lols from the fanfiction readers. If nothing else.

Please review and tell me how good or bad my choices in costumes were, considering my limited knowledge in all things Final Fantasy and Fire Emblem, among other famous franchises.

Oh well, better start piling the wood now, considering all the flames I'm getting will be needed to stay warm these coming nights of chilliness.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
